vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop Fizz
|-|Base= |-|Beast Form= |-|Big Bubble Pop Fizz= Summary Nobody is quite sure who Pop Fizz was before he became an alchemist, least of all Pop Fizz himself. After many years of experimenting with magical potions, his appearance has changed quite significantly. In fact, no one even knows his original color. But it’s widely known that he is a little crazy, his experiments are reckless, and the accidents they cause are too numerous to measure. Understandably, he has had a difficult time finding lab partners, or anyone that even wants to be near him. In hopes of making himself more appealing to others, he attempted to create the most effective charm potion ever — but that just turned him into a big, wild, berserker. Or maybe that’s just how he saw the potion working in the first place... Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 3-A | 3-A Name: Pop Fizz Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Gremlin, Magic Element Skylander Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Explosion Manipulation (His yellow potion will explode on contact), Acid Manipulation (His green potion will spew acid across the ground), Can transform into his beast mode by drinking a potion, Fire Manipulation, In beast form he can breath fire, Life Manipulation (Can bring his potions to life after throwing them) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can shoot bubbles that have different effects depending on the color, Skilled in hand to hand combat when in beast mode, can gain a defense boost after reverting to normal form Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to other Skylanders such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains with her roars, and Fist Bump, who can cause magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption) | Universe level (Empowered by a Rift Engine, which gave the Supercharger Vehicles the power to defeat the Darkness, who is capable of destroying skylands) | Universe level (SuperCharger vehicles are capable of defeating the The Darkness, who is stated to be able to destroy skylands) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic+ (Comparable to skylanders like Whirlwind who uses real light based attacks and can reach the speed of light in short bursts) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic+ with Speed of Light Reactions and Combat Speed (Capable of piloting SuperCharger vehicles, including the Sun Runner, and can keep up with other Skylanders who can tag him), Speed of Light with Soda Skimmer (Comparable to the Sun Runner, which can move at lightspeed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | Universal | Universal Durability: City level (Comparable to Hot Dog and Eruptor, who both tanked volcanic eruptions with no damage) | Universe level | Universe level '(capable of taking hits from the Darkness) 'Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Backpack of potions | Tuba, His SuperCharger Soda Skimmer Intelligence: Below Average (Not mentally sound) Weaknesses: Not mentally stable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Potion Lob: Lobs his currently-equipped potion. *'Puddle of Pain:' Cycles to a new potion that leaves a damaging puddle of acid when thrown. *'Dexterous Delivery:' Throws potions and grabs new ones much faster. *'Master Chemist:' All potions do increased damage and have improved effects. *'Mixologist:' Mixes the effects of different color potions for brand new effects. *'All in:' Pulls up to 3 potions and throws them all out at once. Beast Form: Drinks his potion and temporarily changes into a beast form. *'Raging Beast:' All attacks in Beast Form do additional damage. *'More Beast!:' Beast Form meter drains more slowly and recharges faster. *'Berserker Boost:' In Beast Form, damaging enemies increases the Beast Form meter. *'Mutant Beast:' Performs a special attack based on which potion is active. New Concoctions: Switches to some new potions, which forms a potion minion when it hits the ground Shake It!: Shakes a potion bottle until it explodes. Beaker Buddy: When throwing Purple Potions, one of them will grow into a giant, special pet. Soda_Skimmer_Promo.jpg|Soda Skimmer SuperCharged_Soda_Skimmer.jpg|SuperCharged Soda Skimmer Bubble Blast Blows bubbles that bounce on their way to enemies. *'Know Your Bases:' All base liquid attacks do more damage. *'Larger Lungs:' Performs improved liquid attacks depending on the current color. Bubbling Beast Form: Transforms into a beast. *'Genetic Engineering:' While in beast mode, they perform new attacks depending on the liquid color. *'Side Effects:' After reverting to normal Pop Fizz mode, they gain a temporary defense boost. *'Better Beast:' Performs enhanced and longer versions of unique beast attacks. *'Juiced Up!:' Melee attacks in Beast Form do more damage. *'Feed The Beast:' Performs Better Melee attacks. *'Spiked Punch!:' Pounds the ground and knocks all enemies in the area up! Mixture Modifier: Causes a chemical reaction and transforms the color and effects of liquid attacks. *'For Science!:' Constantly spews liquids that damage enemies in the nearby area. *'Follow The Formula:' Mixture Modifier gains additional effects depending upon the liquid color. Key: Base and Beast | Big Bubble | Soda Skimmer Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Explosion Users Category:Acid Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Water Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Life Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3